


Intoxication

by LiveLoveLikeMe



Series: Black Queen Week 2015 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Black Queen Week, F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/pseuds/LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Black Queen Week Day 1: Intoxication.  Regina can no longer handle the imposter her mother has become with a heart, so she seeks to rectify the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Those multi chapter fics will be updated, I promise. However, it is Black Queen Week, and it would just be tragic if I didn't participate. 
> 
> If you are unfamiliar and still somehow found your way here, Black Queen is a ship between Cora/Regina. There are many incestuous moments and implications in this story. It is not full smut, but there are sexual situations and themes occurring. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Regina sipped her glass of cider in silence and stared into the fire’s flickering hues.  It was evenings like these, when the alcohol hit her mind and soothed her with the warmth it so eagerly provided, that Regina felt herself being pulled back.

She recalled kisses tainted with drink and teeth sinking in just a bit too far, wild and abandon-filled passion escaping sweat slicked bodies, and content moans of approval intermixing with constantly conflicting pleas.  She recalled having nothing in the way to hold her back from fulfilling every single desire, when inhibitions did not seek to be lowered because they never needed to be.

Regina released a hearty sigh and took another sip of the burning liquid that numbed her fears.  That reckless abandon could never again be fueled by her thirst and uninhibited desires of the past.

Of all the things she had imagined bringing her torrid needs to an end, Regina had always pictured it beginning with an unwanted discovery, being severed by a marriage, or ending with a painful rejection—anything would have seemed more likely than the ultimate betrayal of love.

What differed most from her past, what kept Regina’s sheets cold and untainted, was the one thing she had once believed she desired most of all—Cora’s heart returned to its rightful place.

Only now, as Regina stared into the flames that so closely resembled the flames of passion she had once known, she wondered if perhaps the rightful place should never have been in her mother’s chest at all.

Once Cora’s heart was returned to her, it all came back—the pain she had caused, the horror over what she had done, and even the guilt that was enough to consume her.  She had apologized to Regina a dozen times over, disgusted by herself and what they had done, disgusted by the kind of mother she had been.  Regina could tell by just one look what she wasn’t truly saying; she was disgusted by _her._ Cora’s heart made her regret every kiss and caress they had shared

On one hand, Regina did like this new loving mother.  She got what every other little girl had always been able to hold above her.  Cora cared now, she even tried to be a good grandmother to Henry, but it was like a switch had been flipped.  Regina didn’t understand how to trade one kind of love for another, she didn’t want to and she didn’t like it, yet Cora was so insistent that she had been wrong to do that to Regina—as if something she had so treasured about their relationship could ever be _wrong._

Regina felt sick, and maybe it was the cider going to her head, or perhaps the ever deepening sense of rejection that sunk heavy in her stomach, but she feared how her body would cope if she went another moment without doing something about it.  With trembling fingers, she brushed her free hand across her thigh, imagining it was the older woman caressing her. 

When that didn’t work, and her hopeless trembling remained, Regina tried closing her eyes and imagining her there with her on the couch.  She could almost feel the soft warm puffs of breath on her cheek.  Her fingers slid higher, closer to the tension filled warmth at her core, but they were far too soft.  Mother’s were always rough from her years of hard labor, a constant reminder of her desperation for Regina to be better, and now she missed the way they felt against her as though they were moving to carve something into her flesh. 

Her own were much too fresh to the world, too pampered to leave any sort of lasting impression.  She groaned in frustration and drank the rest of her cider in one long, searing gulp that made her head spin. 

Before, her inhibitions never needed to be lowered, but now she knew this was the only way.  She knew she could never make this call without the liquid courage; her desperation nearly drew forth a whine from her lips as she clenched her legs together and dialed the preset number in her cell phone.

_Hello?_

The voice broke her, a silent tear leaking out of Regina’s eye at the sound.  No longer was the cold indifference there.  No longer did she have to work for the smallest hint of approval or happiness in that tone.  Now, Cora gave it away so freely, almost carelessly to anyone without prejudice.  

That tone used to be for her and her alone, only in the darkest parts of night when they could hide beneath her sheets and bond in ways few would understand.

Now it meant nothing more than the attempts to bury a life of tragedy.

“M-mother?” Regina managed to get out through her now rapid tears.  They spilled down her cheeks in hot trails.  One dripped from the edge of her chin and landed with a splatter across her skirt, but Regina did not notice the flaw.

_Regina?  Is everything all right, darling?_

Regina tried to answer but an angry sob captured her breath and tore through her lungs.  The phone clattered from her hand onto her lap while the glass was less lucky.  It hit the wooden floor and shattered around her feet, but Regina made no move to pick it up as she clung desperately to herself.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed that she sat there—a few seconds or hours, time was irrelevant in her state—but soon a pink smoke filled the room, revealing Cora when it cleared.

Regina released another pained sob.  She knew it must have been the alcohol, but nothing could stop the emotions overwhelming her from finally escaping in any way they could find.  Cora’s smoke had never been so pink, so light, and the fuzzy bathrobe she wore over a pair of flannel pajamas was nearly enough to send Regina completely over the edge—none of this was Cora Mills.  This heart-filled imposter made her feel ill.

“Regina?” Cora asked, sounding concerned.  Regina watched through her tears as her mother nervously glanced at the glass shards and sat beside her on the couch, keeping a distance between them.  She tried to look away, but she knew her pleading eyes were locked on their target.  Mother was so close, yet so far from her, and she wanted nothing more than to have her again completely.

Cora flinched at her look and reluctantly reached out a hand, placing it on Regina’s upper arm with a grasp so gentle she could have been handling paper.

Regina cried out again and silently pleaded for the imposter to leave her.

_That touch_ was not Cora Mills.  That touch treated her like something fragile, like she was afraid of touching her, like she only knew how to exhibit this strange “respectful” comfort that would have seemed like too much to Regina from anyone else.  The real Cora Mills would have held her, possessively claiming her property, and Regina would have felt safe.

Mother never looked at her like she was fragile, but now she felt as though she was seeing herself through the imposter’s eyes, and Regina felt like the glass shattered on the floor still ignored beside her feet.

“What’s wrong?  Has something happened?  Is it Henry, dear?”

Regina cried out at the sincerity behind the words, wishing they would go away.  There had been times where she wished for a mother who cared in that way, but that was not the mother she knew, and that was not the love she had come to know and crave.  Anything else was wrong when it came to them, and what would have been loving and sincere to another only felt cold as it reached her ears.  It was lacking in so much that Regina had once known to be everything.

“Please…” Regina begged, looking at her mother’s hesitant stance and wishing the confidence of a woman who took what she pleased was back.  Tearfully, Regina refused to wait another moment, so she took the lead and moved herself closer, forcing her body into the rigid arms that encased around her like a feather, barely touching.  Regina didn’t care, she buried her face in her mother’s neck and clung to her recklessly, grounding herself to the older woman as the alcohol made her head spin with the movement.  “Please,” she whispered again, this time against the supple flesh that greeted her.

“Darling…”

Regina ignored the gestures to push her away, instead placing a kiss where her tears mixed against Cora’s skin.  She placed them wherever she could reach, not caring for the rashness of her actions or the desperation with which she presented herself.  She knew Mother’s most sensitive part and took the skin between her teeth, none-too-gently sucking. 

The imposter released an involuntary moan and shuddered under her touch, giving Regina a momentary glimpse of the woman she had so painfully lost.  Encouraged, she trailed her kisses up and along Cora’s jaw line, hungrily approaching her target with abandon. 

“Regina, you need to stop.  You know this isn’t right,” Cora tried.  A hand on her shoulder was all the effort put into pushing her away, but Regina sprang up at it, meeting her mother’s gaze with fire blazing in her own eyes.

“You used to see me as something you wanted to break, now you look at me like I’m broken and you stay away.  At least then, you saw me as whole to begin with, because you knew you couldn’t tear down something already fallen.  Then I was desirable to you, but now I’m too damaged for you to look at.  You can’t even hold me the same, Mother.  You can’t even stand the thought of my kisses and they sicken you—I sicken you and make you afraid.”  She knew she was bordering on screaming, and the tears still streaming down her checks were mixing an ugly blend of colors from her makeup and breaking her out in splotches of red, but she didn’t care.  All she needed was a glimpse that Mother was still in there.

“You could never sicken me, I just don’t want to hurt you any more than I already have, Regina.  What I did to you was wrong,” Cora tried, her voice so soft and even it felt like a slap in the face.  The worst was the feeling that Mother truly believed what she was saying.

“What you did to me made me feel loved, like you cared, and I was special.  It was wrong for you to take that away, to see me as you do everyone else.  I’m not fragile, Mother.  I hate your heart if this is who it makes you when you’re with me!  Please,” she cried desperately.

“Regina…”

Regina cut off whatever excuse Cora planned to use with her lips, searing them together in the same possessive way her mother had once claimed her, crushing them together out of need to be closer and to take control, not even caring as teeth clashed and lips bruised.

“Please love me again, please.  Just tonight,” she begged, barely able to tear herself away.

“You’re drunk, Regina,” Cora tried, but the lust in her eyes was forming and Regina latched onto it with every ounce of hope she could find. 

Nothing left to hold her back, Regina snaked her arm into Mother’s robe and reached down.  She cupped her privates through her flannel pants in eager fingers, putting just enough pressure to elicit a gasp of pleasure from the older woman.  Cora was so near her breaking point, itching to get back into the ways they had once shared so dearly, proving to Regina that Mother could still be reclaimed.

“That’s never stopped you before, Mother.  Please, this person isn’t you.  This may work with everyone else, but it’s not who you have ever been meant to be with me.  If you want to show you love me, then take me.  It’s all I need, not these senseless apologies that only make me feel worse.  I just need you.”

Regina’s head spun as the intoxication of Mother’s lips pushed against her own, the monster coming back and the imposter tossed aside as Regina was claimed once more.


End file.
